Te necesito
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Una historia de amor fuera de lo acostumbrado, en la cual Ash descubre el amor.


I need You  
by Li Syaoran  
Te necesito, amor mío. Desde el momento en que te conocí, no he podido olvidarte. Necesito que estés a mi lado, que me des tu amor, tu cariño, tu alegría y que compartas conmigo todas tus alegrías y tristezas. Necesito de tus abrazos, tus caricias y de tus besos, los extraño tanto. Siempre pienso en ti y nunca puedo apartar tu recuerdo de mi mente. Cada vez que oigo tu nombre, "Ash" no puedo apartar tu rostro de mi mente.   
Tu nombre, pero ¿qué significa? Ahora lo recuerdo, ceniza, parecida a la ceniza en la cual se convirtió mi corazón él día en que se consumió de amor por ti. El día que jamás olvidaré y que quedará siempre en mi memoria. Ese fue el día en que te conocí y me enamoré de ti.   
Lo recuerdo bien, llegaste al Tec Pokemon una mañana de verano, junto con tus amigos, Misty y Bruck. Andabas buscando al superior de los alumnos principiantes, para ajustar cuentas después de conocer a uno de los alumnos. La persona que buscabas era yo, Gezel. La primera vez que té vi fue en el gimnasio del Tec, cuando luché contra Misty. Tu parecías estar muy emocionado por la batalla que libramos ella y yo, pero al mismo tiempo me observabas, al igual que yo a ti.  
Al principio pensé que me observabas sólo por la manera en que combatía, pero luego me empecé a dar cuenta de que admirabas a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la entrenadora pokemon, la verdadera yo, bella, inteligente y gentil. Al mismo tiempo, yo comencé a ver a la persona escondida detrás de ese niño impetuoso, lleno de energías y muy amigable con sus pokemon.  
Después de que derroté a tu amiga, tú me desafiaste a un duelo, para demostrar que lo aprendido de algún libro no se compara con lo que se aprende de las experiencias vividas. La batalla comenzó entre mi Cubone y tu Pikachu. Al principio, mi Cubone burlaba fácilmente a tu Pikachu, pero conforme continuaba la pelea, tu Pikachu fue mejorando, hasta el punto en que logró vencer a Cubone sin sus ataques eléctricos, algo que yo jamás me hubiera imaginado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tu nunca te rendirías ante nada y que harías siempre todo lo posible por alcanzar la victoria y realizar tus sueños.  
Para ese momento, yo ya no sentía una admiración hacia ti, sino que sentía algo más fuerte. Era una sensación muy extraña, como si me estuviera diciendo que esa era la persona que había estado esperando, con la cual, compartiría el resto de mi vida. Después de haber tenido un pequeño problema con un trío de perdedores, había llegado el momento en que tu y tus amigos tenían que irse. En ese momento sentí que todo lo que le daría importancia a mi futuro se estaba separando de mi lado. Antes de que se fueran, tenía que hacer algo, no soportaba la idea de que te fueras sin antes poder decirte lo que sentía por ti y saber si tu también sentirías lo mismo por mi. Pero en ese momento sucedió algo que yo no esperaba. "Gezel, quisiera hablar contigo", esto hizo que mi corazón se emocionara y latiera más rápidamente, esperando con ansias lo que querías decirme.  
Después de despedir a tus amigos, me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste de nuevo a la alberca del Tec Pokemon, al tiempo en que el sol se estaba poniendo. Era una escena hermosa. "Hay algo importante que quisiera decirte", yo puse toda mi atención a lo que seguiría a continuación, "Desde el primer momento que te vi, comencé a ver a la persona que se encuentra detrás de la entrenadora pokemon, que siempre parece estar segura de si misma y lista para enfrentar cualquier reto y no dejarse abatir cuando la situación se tornara difícil, incluyendo la pelea con el TR, sin saber si ellos eran peligrosos o no, los enfrentaste sin temor y con gran decisión. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que una sensación muy extraña recorría mi cuerpo. Esta sensación hizo que me diera cuenta de que esa persona era especial, esa persona a la que había conocido ese mismo día, la persona, que además de ser bella, e inteligente, es gentil con los demás y con los Pokemon. Estas cosas fueran las que me terminaron de convencer para decirte estas palabras". "Qué es lo que me quieres decir" dije yo con una voz tímida, pero al mismo tiempo llena de alegría, esperando con ansias las palabras que en ese momento pronunciarías, aunque yo ya sabía cuáles serían.  
"Gezel, yo te amo" En ese momento mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, habías pronunciado las tres palabras que había estado esperando oír de ti, esas tres palabras que estaban dando sentido a mi vida. Esas tres palabras que una chica espera escuchar de la persona a la que ella ama y con la que está dispuesta a pasar los mejores momentos de su vida a su lado. "Yo también te amo" fue lo único que pude decirle, ya que estaba tan alegre, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa esperando tu respuesta. Al oír mis palabras, tu te acercaste lentamente hacia mi, me tomaste entre tus brazos y lentamente fuiste acercando tus labios con los míos, y antes de que me dieras el esperado beso me murmuraste al oído "Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo" Al terminar de decirme esto, me diste el beso más tierno y apasionado que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ese fue mi primer beso, pero era con la persona a la quien yo amaba y con la quien estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida y por la que daría mi vida si fuera necesario.  
Después de haber pasado una noche especial a tu lado, había llegado el día que quise que nunca llegara, el día que tuviste que partir para seguir con tu sueño de ser Maestro Pokemon. Pero antes de irte me dejaste una promesa, una promesa a la cual yo nunca romperé y esperaré con entusiasmo el día que se cumpla. Esas promesa fue: "Cuando cada uno de nosotros haya cumplido nuestro sueño, regresaré a tu lado para pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos" Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaste antes de irte, pero yo sabía que no serían las últimas que escucharía de ti, porque yo estoy segura de que ambos cumpliremos nuestro sueño, y cuando ese sueño se haga realidad, tú regresarás a mi lado para ser felices, sabiendo que cada uno cuidará del otro por siempre. fin Nota: Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, y aunque parece algo exagerado, me pareció divertido cambiar la típica relación Misty-Ash. Espero poder mejorar esta historia, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerla. Espero sus sugerencias y críticas. Chao 


End file.
